<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another way by ArexuChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302126">Another way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArexuChan/pseuds/ArexuChan'>ArexuChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Threats, F/M, Gentle Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sweet/Hot, Threats, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArexuChan/pseuds/ArexuChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2021 the Reader will work for Cyberdyne, and once Skynet will be online, she'll be able to change its code source and prevent the war between humans and machines. To prevent the humans from winning the war, Skynet will send back a T-800 to get rid of her before she goes to work for Cyberdyne. Once reached the past, the terminator will come up with an alternative to not kill her and still accomplish its mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>T-800/Reader, Terminator/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   She was walking alone deep in the night. Or so she thought. The low clatter of her heels wasn't the only thing she could hear. A few more steps were following her from afar, quiet in the shadows. <b>[Your name] </b>knew whoever was chasing her, didn't have good intentions. Her instinct told her so. That's why she decided to turn the corner and let them lose track of her. Just a couple of feet and she would quick her pace. Until she actually turned to her right and was abruptly stopped by a tall figure standing in front of her.</p>
<p>   Two broad shoulders were hiding her thin body from the lamppost light. The man blocking her route to go home was considerably bigger than her, which intimidated her. <b>[Your name] </b>had her flesh freezing while she felt tingling in her hands. Her legs wobbled as she pondered what to do. She could run but she was certain he would catch her in a second, or she could play naive and hope he'd leave her alone. She certainly wouldn't stand a chance if she had to engage in combat.</p>
<p>   "Huh..." the air left her dry lips.</p>
<p>   "Are you <b>[Your full name]</b>?" the man asked out of nowhere.</p>
<p>   Her <b>[color] </b>orbs met his, just briefly. "Yes," she whispered, afraid of what he would say, or do.</p>
<p>   The tall man's gaze bored into her eyes, digging in the depth of her mind as the bark of a small dog was introduced in the silence of that night. The movement came fast, his hand wrapping around her throat while his thick fingers gripped onto her skin. His strength pushed her into the nearest wall and her nape hit the bricks with full force. The knock made her feel dizzy and her view blackened for a moment. <em>Oh my god!</em> She thought she would die right there, but the sensation in her guts only worsened when something wet licked her cheek. As she- not only wasn't dead yet- but was also about to get abused by a stranger. Not that it would've mattered if she knew him. It wouldn't have changed anything.</p>
<p>   She swiftly closed her eyes, waiting for his tongue to leave her face. Once the awful feeling left her, she looked at him again. <em>Eww, </em>the bile in her stomach was ready for her to throw up. She tried to rise her hands in defense and clutched tight onto the unknown's arm, which didn't lead to any result. It felt like the man was heavy, way more than a normal human being should be. <b>[Your name] </b>thought he was made of steel or something similar for sure, as there was no way for the being standing in front of her to be one of her kind. "Wh-what are you?" she questioned, the fear crawling in her feet. The man simply stared at her, blue irises matching <b>[color] </b>ones.</p>
<p>   "Answer me!" she cried out, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.</p>
<p>   "Model 101," he mechanically said, "a Terminator."</p>
<p>   The confusion shown on her face surely hinted the cyborg to further explain; "I was sent from the future to find you, and to kill you," he added as his voice kept the same flat tone. The woman with a hand wrapped around her neck, could only stare at her captor: shocked and already traumatized.</p>
<p>   "So does that mean..." she tried to put into words what was giving her chills and a rush of adrenaline.</p>
<p>   "Yes," he replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>   "But, I found out there's another way for you to not interfere with Skynet creation. You shall not die tonight."</p>
<p>   Relief flooded in her body as she thought she was safe, until she reminded herself of the warm palm pressing over her windpide. Not to forget of how he licked her. Was it even something a cyborg could do? She didn't know and she was not prone to find out. "What are you going to do to me?" she found the courage to speak at least, and she would be proud of herself if it weren't for her heart beating in her throat.</p>
<p>   "Don't worry," he said, the phrase a bit threatening to her ears.</p>
<p>   Even if he told her so, she indeed was worrying about her situation. More when the cyborg's free hand traveled up to her face, gently caressing the cheek - the one he previously licked - like a lover would. <b>[Your name] </b>wanted to scream, to rebel, but she didn't find the strength to put a fight with the man. She knew she wouldn't be able to win anyway, so why bother? She just had to endure whatever he was going to do to her.</p>
<p>   "You will come with me," he commanded, uncaring to get her consent as his hand left her neck and reached for her arm. He didn't wait a second to drag her away from that dark alley; walking fast to reach a car, and as soon as she was in the passenger seat and he was in the driver's one, drive away from the city. The <b>[hair color] </b>woman stayed quiet along the whole ride, occasionally glancing at the T-800 and the door handle. She <em>could </em>theoretically open the car door and jump out of the vehicle, but what advantage would that give to her? It would only break her legs and there was no guarantee the Terminator wouldn't catch her again.</p>
<p>   After a good hour of a silent ride, the machine stopped nearby an abandoned house. <b>[Your name]</b> even waited for him to get around the car and let her out of it. Would he attack her if she tried to take the initiative? Another thing she didn't want to know. So he took her hand and led her in the old building, careful as he made sure she wouldn't step on a rundown floorboard. After all the work it took him to get her in his trap, he wouldn't want for her to get hurt. Not yet.</p>
<p>   Once they reached the end of the stairs, the cyborg walked through the doorframe of the nearest room to the left. And as the <b>[hair color] </b>analyzed the enviroment, not only she realized that it was well kept compared to the rest of the house, but it also seemed to be a bedroom for two grown adults. The red sheets matched the walls' color, which gave it a look of a whorehouse. Needless to say, <b>[Your name] </b>felt uncomfortable in that situation. Oh, how much she would've loved to run. Flee from the monster that kept an iron grip onto her right arm.</p>
<p>   "So..." the Terminator's attention turned to her.</p>
<p>   He stared at her, waiting for her to continue, "what's going to happen?" she asked coyly.</p>
<p>   "We will make love," he explained dryly, "to not interfere with Skynet creation, you have to be unwilling. A trauma will prevent you from working at the Cyberdyne in 2021. This will also prevent you from knowing Skynet's code source, and it will stop you from reprogramming it to end the war." The more he talked, the more she had migraine, She didn't know any of this, and above all, she didn't know a thing about programming. How would she ever do that?</p>
<p>   "Wh-what if I'm willing though," she stammered but asked boldly.</p>
<p>   "You won't get a trauma and I will have to terminate you."</p>
<p>   "But what if I promise to not go to work for Cyberdyne?" she still tried to reason with the machine.</p>
<p>   "Irrelevant. With the infos you got, there's a 98% chance of you trying to prevent this future from happening." The Terminator was always a step ahead of her.</p>
<p>   "B-but you could always try to give me another trauma, right? I-I mean-" she was scrambling to save her own skin- "if you don't give me a trauma today, you could always try again tomorrow? So you don't have to kill me."</p>
<p>   "It would be inefficient," he replied matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>   "But what will happen to you once you've accomplished your mission?" she oddly wanted to know.</p>
<p>   "I would no longer be useful," he said and something changed in his body as soon as he realized it.</p>
<p>   The T-800 wouldn't have a purpose, so why shouldn't he have kept her alive and try to traumatize her? It would've prolonged his life, and that human wouldn't need to die just yet. It could be a win-win situation for the both of them.</p>
<p>   "I will make love to you now," he stated, his eyes focusing on hers while he took off the jacket he wore. Slowly, piece by piece, the half man - half machine stripped from his clothes. He let the piece of fabbric fall on the floor before he repeated the action with <b>[Your name]</b>'s garments. She didn't resist him, not even once as his calloused hands touched her bare <b>[color] </b>skin. It felt oddly comforting, as if he could make her feel safe despite all. She guessed it was due to the tenderness of his hands whenever he moved her around. And when they both found themselves naked, the cyborg embraced her body and made her back away until she dropped on the bed. His icy gaze probed her, noting every detail that would help him pursue his goal.</p>
<p>   The T-800 lowered himself on his knees, which were in between the <b>[hair color]</b>'s thighs, and so she trembled. Hot flesh against hot flesh; one itching to be touched and the other new to the weird feeling. They both wanted this- in their own way of course- and nobody could deny how much he wanted to make her scream, and how much she wanted him to hear her.</p>
<p>   The man's hands stroked <b>[Your name]</b>'s thighs, gently parting them to make space for his erection. One advantage to be a cyborg was for his member to get erect in an instant. Not even a fourteen years old boy in front of a pornstar would get such a boner <em>that </em>quickly. The woman was amazed by it, and slightly scared as the cock before her was huge. Would it fit? Probably. Would it hurt? Obviously. Could've that been considered as a 'trauma'? She wasn't sure.</p>
<p>   "I will now put it in," he declared, delicate like a truck or a nuclear missile.</p>
<p>   "Wait-" she panicked, to which he actually stopped- "you can't do it! You have to prep me!" Her eyes widened and her arms stretched to keep his chest at distance. She knew that if he wanted to, nothing would've prevented him from impaling her right there and then, but she nurtured the hope he would be gentle with her after all. And the Terminator actually pondered her words before moving again. He let his jaw fall open and one of his hands left her thigh for his tongue to lick the fingers, as he then inserted them in between her folds.</p>
<p>   Uncaring of how his fingers were still a lot to deal with for <b>[Your name]</b>, she was lucky her juices helped her to handle the foreign intruders. So his index and middle finger worked effortlessly to ram into her hole, tilting themselves to hit her G-spot. The <b>[hair color]</b> saw the stars and her hands gripped onto the sheets to ground herself. She shouldn't have been surprised he was so good. He was a machine after all, and she bet he knew a thing or two about human's anatomy.</p>
<p>   "Please," she begged, biting her bottom lip when the orgasm building within her was growing too strong. The Terminator listened to her, his eyes focused on her face twisted with pleasure before he removed his fingers - now covered with her lust. He then proceeded once more to position himself between her legs, his erection twitching in anticipation when the tip brushed on the pink lips. He was not human, but he certainly had a lot of things in common. More than he predicted. The view of <b>[Your name] </b>naked, underneath him, aroused his human flesh in a way he didn't fully comprehend yet.</p>
<p>   "I will not wait further." He thrusted his cock past her labia, releasing a grunt right after her moans. His size didn't leave him much space to move around, but he was sure he could rub against her sweet spot. And so he waited a moment, letting her adjust to him before his member began to give her an intense pleasure. His cpu told him not only to push in between her thighs, but to push his chest against her as well. Leaving little to no room, her nipples were stimulated by his rock hard muscles, and the mix threw her over the edge.</p>
<p>   In a few minutes, a sparkle spreaded from her core to her whole body, making her arms and legs spasm as she wrapped them around her partner. The T-800 reciprocated the hug and stilled inside her. It was the beginning of a sick relationship between <b>[Your name] </b>and a killer machine, but neither of them wanted to acknoledge or stop that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have many stories I need to work on but I'm being a lot lazy lately. This one shot came out of nowhere after finding so little content for the Terminator's fandom and reader stories. I'm not sure whether I will write a full story for this fandom or not, but in the meantime, I'm glad I managed to contribute to it with this small one shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>